1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compass assembly adapted to be mounted on or considered a part of a handle element wherein the handle element may be secured to or be part of a number of supporting structures on the interior of a vehicle such as a gear shift lever, transmission indicator, or handle for a cigarette lighter or other instrument, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compass structures of course have been known for many years and have been used as a primary instrument in navigation and direction finding. Even with today's modern-day technology, compasses are used in automobile type vehicles as an indication to both driver and occupants of the vehicle as to the general direction of travel pursued by the vehicle. However, typically, such compass assemblies are primarily provided in an automobile type vehicle as an after-thought. Mountings for such compass type structures are frequently accomplished by securing, through adhesive or like connectings for the compass assembly to the inside surface of the front window or windshield glass of the vehicle. While mounting of the compass in such a manner is operative to the extent of providing a clear view of the compass to the operator or occupant of the vehicle, such a mounting and accompanying compass assembly frequently interfers with the view of the road and is generally unsightly.
While the prior art is replete with compass mechanisms incorporating numerous mounting orientations and structures, there is no specific disclosure or teaching of a compass mechanism or assembly "built in" to the conventional structural component of an automobile type vehicle interior. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,208,824; 1,822,340; 2,594,148; and 3,276,137 are representative of compass mechanism mountings and structures adapted for a specific mounting orientation. However, none specifically show the integration of the compass mechanism into a conventional structural component, such as a handle, gear shift lever, transmission indicator, or the like normally associated with the structure and operation of an automobile type vehicle.
It is readily apparent therefore that mounting of a compass mechanism in the manner indicated to provide a "built in" appearance as being a part of a conventional structural component is desirable from the standpoint of aesthetics as well as functionality to the extent that the compass mechanism is viewable from an operator or occupant of the vehicle but in essence blends into the interior by being considered a part of one of the structural components as set forth above.